A Whole New World
by Love Always Andi
Summary: Lame title I admit! This follows all of the Degrassi characters after the Season 5 Finale! Lots of new friendships are formed, and loves that are rekindled! Read & Review!Rated T just incase!
1. A New Degrassi

Disclaimer- I don't own Degrassi, or any of its characters. Just the storyline, and maybe some characters to be added later! Enjoy! Review!

* * *

Chapter 1

Graduation had come and gone, and it was a new year at Degrassi. Paige had gone away for college, Marco had moved in with Dylan in his dorm. Ellie, who decided to travel over the summer, was now back in Toronto, taking art classes until going to a University. Hazel was gone to New York, and Alex also stayed around, working at The Dot to get by. Darcy had come back from camp, and eventually forgiven Spinner. With most of the drama of the last couple of years, in different time zones, Degrassi was starting a new year, with new expectations.

Emma's POV

"Emma!" I heard Peter's voice trail behind me.

"Peter, for the last time leave me alone, it's over" I glared, attempting to walk faster. Failing hopelessly and running into Jay. "Sorry.." I mumbled, picking up my books from the ground. To my surprise he bent down to help me. We hadn't really talked since the whole ravine incident.

"You okay?" he asked, handing me the books I had dropped.

"Yeah, fine" I rolled my eyes. "Thanks" I started to walk off, seeing Peter only standing a few feet away. "Will you um, walk me to class, I know thats weird..I just, don't want to talk to Peter right now.."

"Yeah..sure" Jay nodded, taking my books, which was very unexpected, half way down the hall he started to talk, "so we're cool right?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course.." I half smiled, "the whole thing is history." I nodded, it really was history.

"So what's up with you and Peter?" he questioned, I wanted to tell him to go to hell, but a part of me needed to talk to someone about it.

"Oh nothing, I went away for a week, when I got home I decided to stop by and see him, found him in bed with Ashley" I cringed at the thought.

"I'm sorry.." he started.

"Don't be. This is my class..I'll see you later" I smiled, waving him off as I went into class. Sitting next to Manny, who was giving me an odd look.

"Okay, what was that?" she questioned.

"Um, two old friends talking?" I laughed, trying to pay attention.

"Yeah, right, you and Jay..friiiiends..that'll be the day." she shook her head and started taking notes. Somewhere along the discussion of the laws of trigonometry, my thoughts went back to Jay. Was it possible to get into a relationship with someone that you had that much of a past with? If he cheated on Alex with me, who would he cheat on me with? Would he cheat on me?

"Em? Emma..Emma!" I snapped out of my daze as Manny stood above me. "The bell rang 2 minutes ago.." I smiled, shrugging and walking towards our lockers.

"Hey gorgeous" I rolled my eyes as Craig put his arm around Manny's waist, her smiling and kissing him.

"You guys, I think I see enough of that at home.." I joked.

"Aw is little Emma jealous?" Craig cooed at me.

"No, I'm done with boys. Lying, cheating, good for nothing.."

"Hey Emma" Jay said walking past me.

"Hey" I smiled. When I looked back at Manny and Craig they were both giving me the same looking.

"And you were saying?" Manny smirked.

"Shut up" I glared, walking away so I could get to my next class on time. Rushing, I walked into the computer lab right as the bell rang. I smiled at Snake, who was giving me a look.

"You're so lucky you're his daughter" J.T said as I sat next to him, "you get away with stuff like that". I laughed rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, but that means I hear about it when I get home" I sighed, logging on to the computer. As soon as I logged into my name, a message popped up. From Jay.

"Meet me at the Dot after school? Coffee's on me..Jay" it read. I sighed.

"Yeah, meet me at 3" I typed back, hoping I wouldn't regret later.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. People talking about Peter and I, Ashley and Peter, Manny and Craig. Then there was Spinner and Darcy, Spinner and Jimmy friends again, and of course, Liberty and J.T's rekindled romance. Walking out of Degrassi was weird though, after the shooting and all, the metal detectors and security guards at every door. We had been told there would be locker checks every month.

"Hey" I said, walking into The Dot, Jay was waiting, for once he wasn't late. I noticed he was talking to Alex, hopefully this wouldn't end like last year had. "Hey Alex"

"Emma" she smiled, whoa, talk about shocking. I sat down at the bar next to Jay, he had already ordered a drink for himself.

"So, get what you want." he offered. The only thing I could think, is what happened to jackass Jay?

"I'll have a milky way mocha" I smiled, Alex nodded and went away.

"Thanks for coming" he smiled.

"I never turn down free coffee" I laughed, "kidding."

"So.." he started to talk when his jaw basically dropped.

"Sean Cameron!" He yelled, I turned to look, sure enough, it was him, at his side was Ellie, which wasn't much of a surprise, I figured it was only a matter of time before they gave it another go.

"Hey Jay" he nodded, walking over to us. I got up to hug him, hoping Ellie wouldn't mind.

"What brings you to town?" I asked, as we all headed over to another table.

"Life" he laughed, looking at Ellie. Aw cute, he still loves her.

"So are you back for good?" Jay asked, he seemed excited.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a job right now" he explained.

"Oh, what about school? Coming back to Degrassi?" I questioned him.

"Nah, I got my GED while I was living with my parents, now I'm living with Ellie, trying to fin a job so I can stick around here." I smiled. This should be an interesting year.

"What about you guys? Didn't expect to see you guys here..together, last I heard you were with Peter.." Ellie wondered.

"Oh, we're over, he likes to cheat" I shrugged.

"Sorry.." she mumbled, feeling bad.

"No worries. Ashley can have him" I laughed.

"Ash? Wow. Didn't see that coming." she said, looking slightly shocked.

"Believe me, neither did I" I smiled.

"I'll kick his ass.." Jay offered, I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, I don't think you can afford the trouble. I thought you weren't suppose to come back to Degrassi this year?" I questioned.

"Well..that's the thing. After Spinner and Darcy started dating, I got into more trouble..and ended up in Juvy for most of the summer.." he explained, "when I was in there, it really straightened me up I guess, I started going to counseling for the guilt I felt about Jimmy and Rick.."

"Wow..I'm sorry" I let out, feeling bad for what had happened.

"Nah, it was good for me..anyways, I talked to the principal, and she agreed to let me come back, but warned this was the only chance I'd get."

"Wow, someone grew up" Sean laughed.

"Yeah, I guess we all have to sooner or later. What about you El? The only one of us to graduate from Degrassi last year!"

"You know, just doing the art thing..I work at a art museum, doing tours and what not, its pretty fun" she explained, "and living with Sean, I was traveling all summer, and when I got back, everything kind of fell into place."

"Wow, congrats! Sounds amazing" I chimed.

"Thanks, what about you though? Besides the whole Peter/Ashley drama?" She asked, generally interested.

"Just trying to get by I guess, Snake is doing a lot better with everything..and Jack is getting big so the house is sort of crazy all the time, with Manny and Craig there all the time.."

"They're still together?" she tensed up.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up.." I explained.

"No, don't worry. I'm over it. Just didn't expect them to still be together..given both of their pasts."

"Yeah, I know what you mean..but honestly, they changed a lot for each other. I think its good that they're together, they're pretty happy, it almost makes me sick" I laughed, as did the rest.

"Yeah, well, if you ever want away from it all..you can come stay with me and Sean, we have an extra bedroom." she offered, for the first time in my life, I actually felt a bond with Ellie Nash. I noticed that Jay and Sean were catching up as well, it was good that they still had that bond, even if it wasn't over being bad boys anymore.

"Wow, it looks like a reunion over here" Alex laughed, as she sat my drink down.

"I guess you could say that, how have you been?" Ellie questioned.

"Good, trying to get by" she smiled, "so what'll it be?" she asked Ellie and Sean.

"I want a mountain dew, and fries" Ellie told her, "he'll have the same" She laughed, Sean and Jay hadn't even noticed Alex being there. She nodded and went back to work.

"Wow, its crazy how much people have changed" I pointed out.

"I know, you went from good girl, to bad girl, to just Emma" she laughed, I nodded, remembering those phases.

"Degrassi will do that to people" I smiled.

"Yeah, tell me about it. But, I kind of miss it all..in and odd sense, all but the drama"

"Yeah, I know what you mean, it's weird not having everyone around, its weird being the oldest in the school!" I exclaimed. "I mean last year, I was just the Jr that got in all the trouble, now Liberty and J.T are back together, Manny and Craig..Spinner and Darcy.. Toby is even dating someone right now, its like we're all paired up..Except Jimmy, Peter and Ashley. But who knows with them.."

"And you and Jay?" she asked.

"Just friends, what about you and Sean?" I choked out.

"Friends." she rolled her eyes.

"Who live together.." I laughed she rolled her eyes, it was weird, becoming friends with Ellie. But I felt like she actually understood a lot that I went through.

"Yeah.." she laughed too, soon Alex brought everything out, and Sean was confused because he hadn't ordered anything. Everyone just say and caught up, a whole new friendship formed. Eventually we all left, exchanging numbers and making plans to hang out soon. Who would've seen that coming?

* * *

So tell me if it sucked? Kay, first Degrassi fic! I'm usually more of the One Tree Hill writer..but I thought I'd give it a shot. Please review! -Andi


	2. Bonding Over Tragedy

Wow thanks for all the reviews everyone! I really appreciate them! Anyways, here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! Remember to review!

* * *

Chapter 2

The first week back at Degrassi had passed, and the weekend was approaching. Many plans for parties, and catching up since the summer had been so packed for most of the kids. Emma and Jay had plans with Sean and Ellie, and Jimmy and Spinner were still catching up about what had happened the year and a half without each other. Darcy was giving Spinner and Jimmy their space, and was busy with the Spirit Squad, which she was now the Captain of. She decided that Manny deserved a new start, so Manny and her now coached the teem together. Despite all of the drama from last year, the new year was going great.

Ellies POV

I jumped at the knock on the door, I already knew who it was. I walked to the door, smiling as I opened it and Emma and Jay stood there together. They were so cute and clueless, I gave it a week before they were together.

"Hey guys" I smiled, opening the door further so they could come in. "Sean went to pick up a pizza, he'll be back soon"

"Wow, Ellie this place is amazing!" Emma gasped, looking around the newly decorated apartment. I had done a lot of paintings, and hung them up everywhere, on one wall there was a college of pictures from the years at Degrassi.

"Thanks, Jimmy drew most of the comics" I told them, showing them the comic strip that was on one wall.

"Wow, this place is great..nothing like the old one" Jay laughed, as did the rest of us. Wasn't that the truth.

"I know..this one has a lot more space. And I don't think we're going anywhere for a while" I smiled, I always knew the old apartment was a temp.

"Who's hungry!" Sean yelled a stack of three pizzas in his hand, coming through the door he could barely see over them.

"Jeez" I laughed, looking at all of the food he laid on the counter. Things still felt kind of weird. I'd only moved in a month ago, and Sean 2 weeks after. Besides Jimmy, Emma and Jay were our first guests in the new apartment. For a while we just sat down eating a talking, until Emma's phone rang that is.

"Hello?" I heard her answer, "Manny, calm down..okay, I'll be right there" I saw a look of fear in her eyes and instantly got worried.

"What wrong?" I asked as soon as she hung up.

"Craig and Manny were driving.." she started, and I knew it was something with Craig. "Manny is fine, she has a broken wrist, but Craig, they won't tell her what's wrong" She told us.

"I'll take you to the hospital" Jay said getting up, Emma was almost in tears.

"We'll go with you" I told her, I couldn't bare to see her like this, we weren't the best of friends, but she needed someone.

With in 15 minutes we'd made it to the hospital, where Manny was sitting alone crying.

"Emma!" she screamed, getting up. I was never a big fan of Manny's, but seeing her in tears, with a broken wrist and scratches all over her, something struck me. So I stood there, watching Emma embrace her best friend, who was terrified of losing her boyfriend. I felt helpless, I wanted to help but I didn't know how.

"Hi Manny" I said as they both sat down. She smiled a bit, probably not sure of what to say.

"He, he looked so scared Em," she explained. "We were talking, and it was a red light, the light turned green so we started to go, and the other guy, he ran the red light, they said he was drunk, he didn't make it."

"Oh babe, I'm so sorry" Emma gasped, holding her best friends hand. My heart ached for her. We hand never gotten along, but times like these really tested who you really had.

"Joey's on his way, they won't tell me anything because I'm not family" she explained still in tears. As if it were on cue, Joey rushed through the doors.

"Where is he?" He asked, his eyes full of fear, he looked at Manny and knew something was seriously wrong.

"They won't tell me anything" she explained, obviously still shaken up. He nodded going towards the nurses. I watched in silence as everyone rushed around me, Emma trying to comfort Manny, Jay and Sean in a state of shock. Finally after at least 20 minutes, Joey came out, a scared look on his face. Sitting down across from Manny, knowing this wouldn't be easy.

"He's in surgery right now" he started, "he went into shock on impact, and his heart stopped, they said if he makes it through the surgery, he should be okay, but he'll be in serious condition for a while" he explained. I could see Manny's heart break. I couldn't stop the tears welling up in my own eyes. Knowing that someone I use to care so much about, and still did, was laying in a hospital bed, not knowing if he would be okay, watching his girlfriend, desperate to see him again.

"He has to make it" she cried, "he has to see his baby!" she screamed in Emma's arms. All of us were in shock at the last words.

"Manny.." Joey started.

"I'm pregnant" she cried, "I was going to tell him tonight" she said, sobbing even harder.

"Manny are you sure" Emma questioned, looking her best friend in the eyes.

"I'm sure Emma! I'm pregnant" she sobbed, "he can't die, I need him, Emma, he can't die!"

"Manny don't talk like that" I tried comforting her, "He'll be fine, he's a fighter, I promise" she nodded, taking me into grip, I was taken back at first, but she needed us. So I held her, as she sobbed in my arms. A girl I use to hate, a girl that I fought with over the same guy she was crying over, the guy that was the father of her baby.

With in the hour, most of Craig's friends had shown up. Spinner, Darcy and Jimmy came together, Marco drove with Dylan to, and Paige was on her way, but probably wouldn't make it for a couple more hours. J.T and Libirty came with Toby and his new girlfriend, to everyone's surprise even Ashley showed up, with Peter. The waiting room was filled with people waiting to here about Craig. Praying to God that he would be okay. He had to be okay, for all of us, especially for Manny, and the baby that was now on the way.

Hours passed, and still no news. Emma had gone with Jay to get coffee, and Sean had went to the gift shop for Manny. Mostly everyone had passed out or gone home to sleep for a while, making us promise to call if there was any news.

"Ellie?" I heard Manny's voice asked me.

"Hey, how you holding up?" I asked, trying to smile.

"Okay" she nodded, "can I ask you something?"

"Of course" I told her.

"Why'd you come? I mean, why are you here..I know you care about Craig, but you and me..our past isn't exactly the greatest" she pointed out, I nodded understanding what she meant.

"Well, I think most of the reason we never got along was because of Craig, because of the jealousy. But I knew he loves you..and I'm fine with that, I've moved on. And even I don't hold a grudge for everything..the way I look at it, you need a friend, you have Emma..but no one can have enough friends in a situation like this" I told her, she nodding hugging me. I could feel tears running off of her face onto my shoulder, I didn't know what else to do but hug her back

"Thank you so much" she cried.

"No need to thank me, what are friends for right?" I smiled, she smiled her first real smile since the accident, with tears still coming down her face. "He's going to be fine, he knows you need him" I promised. She nodded, leaning her head on my shoulder. Eventually Emma and Jay came back with our coffee, and Sean came back from the gift shop, giving Manny a teddy bear. She smiled hugging him. People always say that tragedies bring people closer together, it was true with the shooting, and now it was true with this. And I honestly believed that everything would turn out okay, it had to. No God would take a man away before meeting his child.

* * *

Okay, sorry if that completely sucked! But the next chapter will be much better I promise! Review it inspires me to write more! Thanks a bunch! Love you all bunches! also sorry that was so short! The next chapter will be longer!

-Andi


End file.
